


Save me from spiralling please!

by Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Geniuses, Hydra Peter Parker, Intern Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-07 08:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex/pseuds/Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex
Summary: Peter goes on a field trip where he is a personal intern for Stark. But there's a problem. Peter was a HYDRA agent called the Winter Spider and his best friend Ford was the Winter Assassin.What happens if Bucky finds them and a certain trickster God appears on the trip???(My version of a popular trope)





	1. The Announcement

"Wait. Before you leave, I have a very important announcement. We were entered for a competition after nationals and we won! Our reward... A trip to Stark Industries! Here are your permission slips and remember the trip is this Friday!" The class broke into squeals and cheers. Peter let his head fall on Ford's shoulder. He could feel her jaw clench and her breathing deepen. He held her hand so she didn't punch Mr Harrington and walked her outside. As they walked, a leg tripped Peter and he braced himself for impact.

_Crunch_.

A broken nose. Marvellous. 

"Guess we see if you're lying, Penis." Came the voice from the one and only Flash.

"Eugene. Do you really need more IQ points to get the job of a clown? I would have thought they had given it to you ages ago." Ford said, sickeningly sweet as she helped Peter up. Walking to a nearby alleyway, Ford winced slightly and motioned for Peter to hold her hand. Silver wisps made their way towards Peter and ensure he felt no pain. With a crunch, his nose was fixed and with another wisp of magic, all the dripping blood was cleaned. 

"Time to go then." Ford said and the two disappeared from the alleyway only to appear close to the Parker household. 

"See you on Friday Peter. I need to go to college." Ford said before vanishing. Sighing, Peter walked towards his door and pushed it open. The sound of Aunt May singing while cooking welcomed him. The hairs on the back of his head stood slightly in impending doom. May's head poked out of the kitchen and she asked

"So what is this about a field trip?" 

Yep. Impending doom....


	2. The countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days between the announcement and the actual field trip.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

"Peter. Hide. It's HYDRA. They came back for you. Hide." May whispered as she pushed Peter into his closet. "Don't make a sound. Please. I can't lose you again."

"Aunt May. Please don't go. Please." Peter whispered as May walked away from him.

_Thud. Thud. Crash._

They had made it in. There was a scuffle and a silent gunshot. The thud of a body falling knocked sense into Peter. May was gone. They had killed her. For him...

"Come out, come out wherever you are. We won't hurt you spider. We just want you to come home. You and Assassin. Our boys coming home again." A misleading gentle voice called out. 

Peter sat, listening to each door open and close. Listened to all the "Clear"s that were said. At the final "You can run but you cannot hide, Spider. You are mine."

* * *

A jolt woke Ford from a dream. HYDRA were at Peter's home and they killed May, Peter's guardian. May was an ex-SHIELD agent. Her clearance higher than even the director's.

A buzz to her right unfortunately proved her dream right. 

** _From Arachnid-child_ **

** _To Cybernetics_ **

_They were here. They killed her. Can I stay with u?_

** _From Cybernetics_ **

** _To Arachnid-child_ **

_I am on my way. ETA 5 minutes. Bringing bleach and a coffin._

* * *

The next day, Peter and Ford got into the car with Happy. Peter sat by the window and looked out.

"So how was your day?" Happy asked. On receiving no reply, he glanced at the mirror. He saw Peter wearing headphones and staring out of the window. His right hand was in Ford's left. Ford was on her phone, frantically typing, also with headphones in.

Peter watched the city move from his seat and squeezed Ford's hand when they approached the Tower. With a small farewell, the teens headed towards their personal labs where Stark was waiting for them.

Stark watched from his screens as his personal interns walked throught the tower in what seemed like autopilot. Peter's usually vibrant eyes were seemingly dead. Ford's usually fidgetting fingers were hidden from view. The usual smiles and smirks were no longer present and in their stead, frowns and blank expressions.

"JARVIS. Order a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows, an Earl Grey tea and my regular." Tony called out, eyes never leaving the security cameras.

"Order already in, sir. They are on their way up. They should be there before Ford and Peter come up."

"Thanks, J."

The doors soon opened and the drinks were placed on the desk before Tony. He sat, waiting for half an hour for the teens. When they did not appear in his lab, Tony asked JARVIS for their position.

"I regret to inform you that I cannot see Peter nor Ford in the building. Would you like me to look elsewhere?"

"No. What was their last known position, J?" Tony asked, his eyebrows furrowing in worry.

"Their last known position was in the elevator heading towards you, sir. They simply did not exit the elevator and there is no evidence of them here." Came the reply. JARVIS' voice held a slight tone of worry too however Tony was too preoccupied with finding Peter and Ford, he did not realise. By now, the drinks were stone cold and left undrunk at the side of the table.

* * *

** _To MindControlled squad (Arachna-kid, Part-Cyborg, Illusionist)_ **

** _From Cybersecurity_ **

_May dead. Need to stay on the down low. HYDRA still looking. _

** _To MindControlled squad (Arachna-kid, Part-Cyborg, Cybersecurity)_ **

** _From Illusionist_ **

_Stay with me. Warehouse by the east docks. _

** _To MindControlled squad (Part-Cyborg, Cybersecurity, Illusionist)_ **

** _From Arachna-kid_ **

_Thanks. Be there at 1 AM after patrol. _


	3. The dreaded day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The field trip...
> 
> Peter's dreaded day...

_ **From Arachnid-child ** _

_**To Cybernetics** _

_Shit! I'm late!_

** _From Cybernetics _ **

** _To Arachnid-child_ **

_Ask Loki to teleport you to an alleyway near here. Idiot._

Moments later, there was a faint green light from the alleyway across the street. Peter's head popped out and raced across the road. He ran straight towards Ford and made sure they got seat in the middle of the bus. As the doors closed and the bus began to move, Peter could feel Ford's nausea. She had sat by the window and her headphones were in.

"Ford. Go to sleep. You can sleep on my shoulder." Peter thought. Turning, Ford smiled at him softly before leaning her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she went into a light sleep. She was soon pulled out of it by a very rude Flash.

"Awww. Look at that the losers are dating now. Guess no one else likes a liar." He taunted.

"Wait. You know what a liar looks like. Cause you do, you only see it every time you look in the mirror." Ford snapped from her seat. Flash glared at her before muttering,

"Bitch." Ford had to be tackled back to her seat by a fully-stregthened Peter. The watch on her wrist was then put on setting level 5, muting most of her powers.

* * *

Eugene knew he should not have said that but he didn't care. He remembered the first time he met Ford.

It was the first day at the beginning of junior year. Flash and his friends were walking to their class when they heard the sound of a motorbike pulling into the school. The person jumped off and removed their helmet. Underneath was what Flash would have called an angel. He knew it was clichè but she was.

Her hair was tied up into a ponytail and moved in the wind as she shook off her helmet. She was wearing glasses that were to him only emphasized the dark brown eyes behind them. (He found out later that they were brown. He had originally thought they were a silver colour from a glint he got as she looked around.) She was wearing pair of navy blue skinny jeans and wore a hoodie with a Grinch upon it. He remembered how she scanned the area and how when their eyes met, he forgot how to breathe. Then she walked away. Towards Parker.

He remembered the jealousy and anger building up as she stuck by Parker and laughed at his jokes. He didn't understand why she liked him. Why did she not like Flash instead?

Then that day when from bad to worst. Flash didn't remember why it happened exactly but he was then punching Parker. He watched as Parker sank to the floor and meekly tried to block the incoming blows. He remembered how he called out to Ford and said,

"You take my breath away." To which she replied,

"I thought you took my breath away too." She looked at him before smirking sharply. "Then I realised I was suffocating on your bullshit."

With this, she pushed past him and the guffawing crowd and gently picked up Parker of the floor. She then walked Parker outside and sat him down. She laughed lightly as she helped Peter get the swelling down. The latter looked up at her in confusion.

"I think Flash had a crush on me." The light laugh soon broke out into cuckles.

That was the day Flash vowed to attack both Parker and Ford. No-one insults him and gets away with it.

* * *

The rest of the bus trip to Stark Industries went fairly quickly. The teens were let off the bus and made it to the lobby 10 minutes prior to their due starting time. Mr Harrington was the main chaperone there and therefore took the roll call.

("You know in England, we call your 'roll call' a register." Ford had whispered to Peter during her first ever American class.

"That is so posh. Oh my god." Peter had exclaimed softly.)

Once everyone was present, Mr Harrington went over to the receptionist. Leaning over the desk slightly, he said.

"Hello. We are Midtown High, here for a tour."

The receptionist looked around and with a smile, handed him over to the tour guide who had just appeared. The tour guide smiled and took the visitor badges and walked out to the crowd of teens, Mr Harrington trailing behind him.

"Hello, Midtown. I am Casper Sinclair and I am the head intern here at Stark Industries." The tour guide said before handing out visitor badges to the teens. "You must wear them at all time. If not l, our head of security will not be a Happy Hogan."

A few moments later, everyone had gotten a visitor pass. All but Peter and Ford. Obviously, Flash had picked up on this.

"Hey. Parker and Alex haven't got one." Casper turned to the mentioned.

"You can just use your work ones, right?" The two nodded. Peter's badge was of a Gold outline with his name and occuption on the front. Ford's was similar expect with a Silver trim instead. The tour group then moved towards security. Here Casper turned to look at the group.

"Now when we pass, you must scan your pass over this." Indicating the card reader, " FRIDAY here will state your name and clearance."

Casper then demostrated as he tapped his badge on the card reader. FRIDAY spoke,

"Casper Sinclair, Head Intern, Clearance level 6." The group, unused to FRIDAY, jumped and a few shieks left them.

"Don't worry. That is only FRIDAY, Mr Stark's AI. Now make a line to scan the badges."

Again, rather obviously, Flash pushed his way to the front of the line. Peter and Ford shuffled to the end of the line. Rathe confidently, Flash swiped his card and heard FRIDAY speak.

"Eugene Thompson, Visitor, Clearance level 2."

The others had similar answers. Peter spend a lot of the time fidgetting and his breathing shallowed. Gently pushing him, Ford ensured that Peter scanned his badge before he wimped out.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, Personal Intern, Clearance level 10." As soon as this was said, Ford had swiped her badge.

"Sherrinford Silanous Alex, Personal Intern, Clearance level 10." 

The group broke into harsh whispers and many kept glancing back at the two. Flash kept glancing at them in thinly veiled anger. Casper soon regained control over the tour group and moved them towards the elevator.

"So as you are a tech school, our first place of interest will be the intern labs." Casper said as the door closed behind him.

"Um, Casper?" A girl asked.

"Yes?" He replied

"What do the colours and levels mean?" The same girl asked.

"Ah, I almost forgot. There are 5 colours of the badges. White like yours is for visitors and the press. They usually have a clearance of 1 and 2. Blue is for the low level workers who have a clearance of 3 and 4. Green is for us the interns. We have a clearance of 5 to 6. Yellow is for our heads of department. They have clearance levels 7 to 9. Now the metallic colours and clearance level 10 are reserved for Mr Stark, his two interns, Ms. Potts and the Avengers. Each person has a different colour and actually don't even need their badges."

There was a small silence before the whispers started again. The elevator then stopped and opened to led two new people in. 

"Hi, Midtown. I'm ALPHA and this is my friend, JARVIS." The smaller of the two said. ALPHA had small raven curls and had hazel eyes. He looked the same age as the teens as did JARVIS. JARVIS had auburn hair and blue-green eyes. The two AIs wore hoddies and jeans.

"Is JARVIS not an AI?" MJ asked, expression looking as bored as ever. 

"I am. Well done, Miss Jones. And Mr Leeds, yes. It is very cool." JARVIS smiled and Ned upon being called on, began to fanboy very hard.

The doors then opened onto the intern floor. The lab doors opened to reveal a middle-aged man called Oskar. He was another Head intern, watching over the labs.

"Welcome, Midtown. I had thought there were only 15 of you. Not 17." Oskar said, glancing at ALPHA and JARVIS.

"We are not from Midtown." The two AIs explained in unison. They then moved so that their arms were crossed across the chest and looked rather patronisingly down at Oskar. To the group's utter surprise, Oskar's eyes widened and he yelled inside the lab for all to exit.

"They did it." The statement was uttered continuously by the interns.

"Who did what?" Flash asked. Oskar scanned the room and caught Ford and Peter hiding rather pathetically at the back of the group. He then gestured for them to come forward. The two looked at each other and reluctantly made their way to the front of the group.

"Child Genius here," gesturing at Ford, "decided to give JARVIS a functioning body. He is a now human-like AI. How long has he been done?" 

"6 months without any errors and an extra 1 with the errors." Ford answered after realising she was being asked a question.

"What the hell!" Oskar and Casper exclaimed in astonishment.

"That's not all. As she isn't going to brag, I will. You see the person next to JARVIS. His name is ALPHA and Ford made that at the same time as JARVIS." Peter piped up.

"No!" The Head interns repeated, eyes never leaving an uncomfortable Ford. ALPHA then got the teens back to action.

"Ford. Peter. We have a problem. Cyborg got triggered and is now on a rampage looking for you. He knows you're here. Illusionist is coming too."

"Shit!" Peter and Ford yelled.


	4. Avengers' view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What were the Avengers doing during the last chapter?
> 
> Who is Cyborg and Illusionist?

_ **Cybersecurity changed Illusionist to MischiefManaged.** _

_ _

_ **To MindControlled squad (MischiefManaged, Arachna-kid, Cybersecurity)** _

_ **From Cyborg** _

_Had nightmare. Coming for you. Need to know you are safe._

** _To MindControlled squad (MichiefManaged, Cyborg)_ **

** _From Cybersecurity, Arachna-kid _ **

_No! Don't!_

** _To MindControlled squad (MischiefManaged, Cyborg)_ **

** _From Cybersecurity, Arachna-kid_ **

_Ah. Fuck. _

* * *

A scream woke Steve. He shared a floor with Bucky and only saw him at night. Another scream and a thud had him shoot out of his bed and run towards Bucky.

"Bucky. Bucky. Stop. It was just a dream. They are not here. You are not there anymore." A punch to the face stopped him. Brown eyes looked down at him and Steve realised that it was no longer Bucky. This was the Winter Solider.

"Паук и Ассасин возвращаются домой. Друзья обижены." Winter Soldier stated, glaring at Steve. (Translation : _Spider and Assassin come home. Friends hurt._)

Steve was then thrown across the room and shattered a coffee table. That was the 3rd one that month and it was only the 14th. Steve watched as the Winter Soldier walked into the elevator and exited the room.

Every bone in Steve's body ached and after a few minutes, Steve stood. He walked towards the elevator and asked FRIDAY to sent him to Tony's lab. As Steve left the elevator, he called out.

"Tony? I need to talk to you." The music stopped and Steve used this to pop his head into the lab.

"What's up, Cap?" Tony asked, eyes never leaving his work.

"Bucky's gone." Steve stated, bracing himself for Tony's exlaimation.

"What? I thought you said that he was getting better."

"He was. Is. I think he had a nightmare and it triggered him. He's gone. Is there anyone in the tower today?" Steve defended. Tony shrugged and turned to FRIDAY.

"Is there anyone in the Tower now?"

"There is a tour group from Midtown High on the intern floor. I must mention that Peter and Ford are part of the tour group." Came the robotic reply. Tony's eyes widened and he began to pace.

"Get them out. I am not having my interns meeting the Winter Soldier." Tony pressed.

"Unfortunately, that is impossible. Mr Barnes is already on that floor. There are also two unauthorised personnel with them. Should I assemble the Avengers?"

"Assemble the Avengers in the tower."

"Mister. Loki is also on the intern floor." As FRIDAY said this, Tony's knees gave way and Steve darted forward to catch him. After a few moments, the inventor managed to get his breathing under control to avoid having a panic attack before America's patriot.

* * *

The intern floor began to flash with an alarm. The head interns looked around in alarm and began to usher the teens towards the panic room on their floor. Ford and Peter alongside the AIs were the last ones about to enter the panic room. They were stopped by the appearance of both the Winter Soldier and Loki. Spinning on their heels, Ford and Peter pushed the door of the panic room closed, ignoring the shouts of their classmates and JARVIS. They were now alone with the Winter Soldier and Loki.

The Winter Soldier watched with blank eyes as Stark's interns pushed the door closed and locked themselves with him and Loki. He then went towards Peter while Loki went towards Ford. The teens were both engulfed in a hug before the hugger swapped, having engulfed them again. A few moments later, the hug was broken. 

"James. Loki. What on earth was that for?" Ford asked, once the hug was over.

"Yeah. Cyborg, Mischief. What was that?" Peter repeated, watching as Loki and Bucky gave each other a significant look.

"I had a dream that... that HYDRA took you two again." Bucky explained, eyes drifting to the floor. The teens then looked at Loki in anticipation. Loki sighed before speaking.

"I remembered when Thanos did... you know." Loki said, motioning around. The teens looked at each other as they did know.

They knew how Thanos broke each and every bone in Loki's body before his body healed him. They remembered how Loki flinched from all touches and how he was scared of dark, thinking that he was back with the Chitauri. They knew how Thanos had raped Loki so many times and how his little soldiers ripped the skin of his bones. They had eaten his muscles and watched as his body regenerated itself, only to do it again. How could they forget.

"Let's go to our floor. Tony gave us a floor for when we stay over the weekend. ALPHA will put a TV show on for us." The teens looked at ALPHA, who nodded in reply. With this, the five went to floor 89.

The doors opened to a room that felt instantly like home. Peter had books over the coffee table and Ford had drawing and mind maps scattered all over the floor. The living room was a hue of gold and silver. There was the faint buzz of electricity present from the TV screen as Ford, the young technopath, entered. The four friends sat on the sofa with Bucky & Loki on one side and Peter & Ford on the other. ALPHA then turned on the TV screen and put the first episode of the lastest series of Doctor Who on.

"Doctor Who marathon!" The teens exclaimed as the show began, nestling into the blanket that had been thrown over them. Before long, the four fell into a deep sleep, comforted by the presence of the others.

* * *

"Sir, I have visual on Ford and Peter." FRIDAY said into Tony's earpiece after going to the intern floor.

The Avengers had assembled when the alarm went off and ran to the intern floor. There, they saw the tour group being let out of the panic room. A quick scan of the group proved Tony's worst nightmare. He then asked the group where the teen interns were.

"They closed the door on us. They kept themselves with the Winter Soldier and Loki." A person spoke, emerging from the group. Tony furrowed his brows and questioned him.

"And who might you be?"

"You would think you would at least be able to recognise your greatest invention?" The person replied.

"JARVIS?" Tony gasped, walking towards him.

"Hello again, sir." JARVIS smirked. He actually smirked, Tony thought in excitement. It was now when FRIDAY stated she had visual on his interns.

"Where?"

"Their floor. Floor 89." With this, Tony and the other avengers jumped back into the elevator. Before the doors closed on the tour group, Tony reached out and grabbed JARVIS. He was not going to leave what he just got back.

A few moments later, the doors opened and Tony.

Saw.

Red.


	5. Alter ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Ford's alter egos and what on earth will Tony do when he sees his interns?

Tony.

Saw.

Red.

Tony moved towards his interns and pulled them away from Loki and Bucky. He first dragged Peter off the couch, who had been cuddled into Ford's chest. Tony then pulled Ford off the couch, when Ford hit her head on the coffee table. A hand shot out to grab Tony's wrist. In a swift movement, Tony's back hit the floor and a foot pressed upon his neck.

"Who said you can touch me, Stark?" The voice said. Dead eyes looked down at him. The noise woke the other two occupants. Looking around the room in shock, they took a few steps back under the glares of the Avengers. Peter had his eyes opened and walked back towards Loki and Bucky.

"Peter! Get away from them!" The foot over Stark pushed down.

"Moordenaar gaat staan!" Peter called out. (Translation from Dutch: Assassin stand down!)

"I will not kill. Just maim." Assassin spoke in a Dutch accent. This was the Winter Assassin, the most dangerous person alive.

"No dudaré en detenerte. Repito paso abajo." Peter replied in Spanish. (Translation: I will not hesitate to stop you. I repeat step down.)

"Pero es divertido." Was the slightly whiny reply from Alex. Alex was the child personality of Ford. She was still not to be messed with but was a pretty normal teenager otherwise.

Before Peter or the others could reply, Peter and Bucky looked around the room in alarm. Loki and Ford walked around the room and attempted to place a shield around the room.

"They are coming." Peter stated, still looking around the room.

"It's HYDRA. The window to your left Ford. Duck." ALPHA inputted. With that, Ford dove out of the way and several agents entered.


	6. The Winter Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA has just entered the tower. What will happen?

The agents looked around and moved swiftly to surround the Avengers and the others.

"Arrow," _All Ford felt was pain._

"Snow," _Pain. Pain. Pain._

"Mind," _She cowered, covering her eyes._

"Pain," _She screamed, an anguished scream._

"Magic," _Tears ran down her face._

"Mischief," _Tears, endless tears._

"Computer," _She kept screaming for help. (Help me!)_

"Asset," _The voice grew louder..._

"Spider," _So loud it begun to drown her out._

"Eliminate." Ford stood up, back straight. She moved towards the agents, eyes blank as can be.

"Ready, Assassin?"

"Bereit zu befolgen, Sir." This was no longer Ford. The most cynical and feared assassin in the world. HYDRA's best asset. (Translation from german: Ready to comply, Sir)


	7. Meet the Winter Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter becomes the Winter Spider once more...

Peter, Bucky and Loki watched as Assassin made their way towards the HYDRA agents. 

"Welcome back, Assassin. Now Spider, either join us willingly or not?" A glare from Peter gave him his answer.

"Child," _No. No. No!_

"Spider," _Stop. Please stop._

"Genius," _My name is Peter. My name is Peter._

"Patience," _Peter. Peter. Peter._

"Strength," _Arghhh. Stop. I beg you stop!_

"Murder," _Bucky help!_

"Soldier," _Save us!_

"Scars," _Peter who?_

"Destroy," Peter stood straight, eyes dull with no hint of recognition in them.

"Welcome back, Spider."

"готов подчиниться, сэр." Spider replied as he too moved towards the agents. (Translation: Ready to comply sir.)

"Your mission: Kill the avengers. Leave no witnesses and no trace. I will however let you have some fun with them..." The voice said, grinning widely, showing his yellow teeth. 

His job was done.

Until the next time.

When anarchy will reign...

At the end of the universe...

Under Thanos' rule...


	8. The Mission goes wrong...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission was to kill the Avengers...
> 
> Will they do it?

"Your mission: Kill the avengers. Leave no witnesses and no trace. I will however let you have some fun with them..." The leader said, smiling animalistically.

Bucky and Loki had watched in horror as Ford became Assassin and Peter became Spider. Loki trembled and his knees gave way. A pair of flesh and metal arms caught him. Tears began to fall down his face.

"Loki. Hey. Hey. It will be okay." Bucky said, moving them to the sofa. He wiped Loki's tears and moved closer to embrace him.

"I was supposed to protect her. She protected me for years from Asgard but more importantly from myself. I have to protect her." Loki explained, tears glistening in his eyes. Unknown to them, Assassin and Spider watched the interaction, head cocked to the side.

"And I was supposed to protect Peter. But they would have wanted us to protect ourselves first." Bucky said, hand cupping Loki's chin, moving it so he could look into his eyes as he explained.

They locked eyes and slowly leaned in. Their lips met and the chaste kiss deepened slightly before the two broke apart. Their foreheads met as they breathed and smiled.

While this happened, Assassin and Spider made their way towards the group. The Avengers had helped Stark of the floor and watched in horror at the brainwashing of the teens. They then watched as Loki and Bucky had a private moment and turned slightly to avoid witnessing the intimate moment.

A knife glistened under the light and Bucky and Loki remembered where they were. Loki began to plead, looking towards Assassin.

"Please. Don't." Loki begged. The knife moved closer and Loki clenched his eyes shut. His hand was gripped tightly by Bucky, who was in a similar position. The knife moved back as if to strike.

_Thud._

Loki opened his eyes to see the knife embedded into three HYDRA agents. Two fell as if they had been stuck by the knife themselves. Another three agents had been webbed to the wall by Spider.

Assassin stalked towards the leader and began to sing.

"You put your hands under my jacket  
They're cold as hell, but I'ma let you anyway  
Wouldn't you say there's a light in the darkest moment?  
And this is the moment when I can be brave  
You say you want to call a taxi  
But I don't wanna go and meet up all your friends  
So then you say, "We get another pack and some coffee"  
I hope it doesn't ruin our first kiss

And for every song, there's a song we're not singing  
For every step, there's a step we're not taking  
So let me know if there's something I'm missing  
'Cause this is all I need

So say we'll be always, always  
Say it will be you and me to the old days  
Let us be always, always  
Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always  
We will be always (always), always (always)  
Say we will be you and me to the old days  
We will be always (always), always (always)  
Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always

We are lying on the sofa  
We fall asleep watching an episode of Friends  
Will we end up just like Ross and Rachel?  
I'm so sorry for the spoiler, but that's the end

And for every song, there's a song we're not singing  
For every step, there's a step we're not taking  
So let me know if there's something I'm missing  
'Cause this is all I need

So say we'll be always, always  
Say it will be you and me to the old days  
Let us be always, always  
Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always  
We will be always (always), always (always)  
Say we will be you and me to the old days  
We will be always (always), always (always)  
Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always

Through the highs and the lows  
We keep together you and me to we're old  
I am ready for the highs and lows  
I am ready for the highs and lows  
For the highs and lows

Always (always), always (always)  
Say it will be you and me to the old days  
We will be always, always (always)  
Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always  
We will be always (always), always (always)  
Say we will be you and me to the old days  
We will be always (always), always (always)  
Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always

We will be always, always  
Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always"

During the song, Assassin began to float and layed on her back. Her magic made silver copies of her personality and the HYDRA agents began to disintegrate. The leader's eyes went silver for a few moments before he too disintegrated.

The red book in his hands rose and the magic began to spin around it, ripping ths pages out. Each page then burned right before their eyes. Before long, Ford drifted back to the ground unconscious.

Her copies went back into her body. All but one. This copy turned to face the group watching this in shock.

"Who are you?" Steve whispered in shock.

"I am Alvis. One part of Ford but right now the most adept at this explanation." The copy replied.

"What did you do?" Bruce asked.

"I removed all traces of the words from the book and from all those who can remember it." Came the reply.

"You are not human, are you?" Tony asked, having watched the scene before him in astonishment.

"I am not mortal, no. We," Alvis motioned Ford and herself, "are over 7 billion years old, considered the suitable host for the infinity stones. Our form however is only 16 years old."

Bruce had moved towards Ford during Alvis' explanation. He placed two fingers on her wrist and was startled to find no pulse. He then moved towards her neck and still felt no pulse.

"There is no pulse." Bruce stated in horror.

"We are not alive. We have no pulse." Alvis soothed, watching as the Avengers began to move towards Ford.

Loki, Bucky and Peter sat away from the group and looked on in anticipation. A deep inhale had the group look at Ford. Her eyes fluttered open and Alvis smiled and touched her arm. Ford's body glowed silver before Ford sat up. Looking around the room, her eyes caught sight of her friends. Her first words were,

"Well, finally!"


	9. The after effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after effects of a reveal...

"Well, finally!" 

"Huh?" Loki eloquently said.

"I have been waiting for God knows how long and you wait until I am like that to get together. How dare you?" Ford snapped, stalking towards her friends.

"Ford. At least ALPHA recorded it." Peter tried to sooth her. Key word: tried.

"It's not the same and you know it. Assassin got to witness it when Alvis and I have been waiting the longest for it. It's not goddamn fair!" Ford whined.

"Language!" Steve scolded. Ford turned towards him.

"Don't language me, Mr. Curses-like-a-goddamn-sailor. I am over 7 billion years old. I have the right to curse!"

"Mr. Curses-like-a-goddamn-sailor?" Natasha questioned.

"Oh yeah. Your patriot used to swear very colourfully. I assume you don't curse now because there are innocent ears listening." Ford smirked. "We are about as innocent as you were forced into the war as a soldier, Captain."

Clint watched from the vents and decided enough was enough. Jumping out of the vents, Clint stalked towards Ford. His eyes were cold and he began to grit his teeth. When he was a few steps away, Ford called out.

"Hello, Lysander dear." Clint ignored her innocent smile. 

"Why did you not tell me?" Clint gritted out. Ford felt a hand hit the back of her head. A wakeup call.

"I was told not to." Ford replied. A cold barrell of a gun touched the back of her head. Romanoff stood behind her and turned the safety of the gun off.

"It's you." She stated coldly.

"What was me?" Ford smirked as the gun was pressed further into her head.

"Don't deny it." Romanoff stated.

"I'm not. You would not do it. Actually do. I dare you." Ford taunted. She closed her eyes in anticipation. She was not disappointed.

_Bang!_

The bullet pierced through the air and met its mark.


	10. Inside a mind...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Ford's mind where some secrets come to light...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't update very often but IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Therefore my gift to myself a new chapter for my two most read stories!!!
> 
> If you like Clintasha, STOP READING THIS STORY AS NATASHA IS NOT A GREAT PERSON!!!
> 
> So enjoy...

A bullet embedded itself into Ford's brain and everyone's world went black.

When their eyes opened, they were met with six figures all identical. 

"Welcome to my mind." Ford said, the hole in her head identifying her as the one Romanoff had shot. "As you have not met all of me, you will now."

"Here we will show you your deepest secrets if we despise you enough." This figure had her head cocked to the side and a smirk on her face. She was wearing a leather jacket and her hair was tied in a high ponytail. On her were several knives and daggers. "I am Alex by the way. Mess with me Romanoff, and I will ensure you will be found dead and craved like the animal you are."

"I am Assassin. I will kill all of you should anything happen to Loki, Peter or Bucky. Barton that includes you." This copy was wearing all black, holding two guns in her hands. Her eyes were as hard as ice and jaw clenched.

"I am A. I can hack into any computer system and essentially have you all killed by your electronics. Stark, you will be the easiest to kill with that big bloody tower of yours." She was sitting on a couch in front of the computer and her eyes were flashing with binary code.

"We have already met but I am Alvis. I am the Druidic god of Knowledge and order and I am king of the Inbetween. I have also been called the Master of Evil and torture is my personal favourite." Alvis hovered above the group, her silver robes flying above their heads. She flew towards a copy that was lying on the sofa and gently maneuvered them to face the Avengers.

"Hi. I am Silanous. Okay bye." The figure said in a small voice, nodding awkwardly. Wearing an oversized hoodie and jeans, Silanous vanished from sight.

"So what are we doing here?" Steve asked Ford, who had stood in front of them after Silanous disappeared. Loki, Bucky and Peter's eyes widen in shock as they recalled the only times Ford had placed people in her mind.

"Well, This is your pathetic Miss Romanoff's fault of course. She shot me for something she does not comprehend and so in exchange, I will show you her deepest desire and fantasy."

With a smirk, the floor opened up and the group fell into a room. It had a couch by the door facing the opposing wall, which held a large television. The walls were an eggshell colour and the sofa and surrounding armchairs were a pale grey. A gasp broke the silence while the others looked around in confusion.

"This is my apartment!" Romanoff shrieked. Ford covered her ears and braced herself to run at Widow. Before Ford retorted, the doorbell rang. A figure with red hair opened the front door to reveal Clint. He was taking shallow breaths as if he had ran to the apartment.

"Nat. I broke up with Laura." Clint said, looking deep into Natasha's eyes.

"Why?" Natasha said, moving to the side to allow Clint to enter her apartment. 

"It's you. It has always been you. I love you." Clint said and leaned in. The pair locked lips and an outraged shout broke the scene. 

"What the actual fuck?" Clint yelled, turning towards Romanoff.

"It's fake. She is lying." Romanoff defended, pointing an accusing finger at Ford. 

"Oh don't start. Ford won't lie about this. She is not you." Peter exclaimed, moving to stand by Ford. Loki and Bucky exchanged a look and both moved to stand next to Ford.

"Why would you listen to that... slut? Did you know she is not only sleeping with Clint but Peter too?" 

"And Loki and Bucky. Yeah, why?" Ford added, confused.

"See? She admits it. She is a whore!" Natasha yelled.

"How dare you?" Peter, Clint, Loki and Bucky said, eyes all narrowing.

"The only whore around here is you. Ford sleeps with us because she helps with our nightmares. The monsters from our dreams are scared of her. As you all should be." Loki hissed, moving to hit Romanoff. Bucky grabbed his waist and began to sooth him, eyes glaring at Romanoff the entire time.

"Well. Times up!" The world shifted back to black once more.

Beneath their feet was a floor drenched in blood. Echoes of screams filled their ears.

"You're in hell now. Oh God, the living have come to hell!" The screams said...


End file.
